Carl Creel (Earth-7045)
Carl "Crusher" Creel was a former boxer, gifted with the power to absorb the physical properties of anything he comes in contact with by Loki in an attempt to defeat Thor. Now calling himself the Absorbing Man, magic-powered supercriminal went on to regularly menace Thor, take on other superheroes, and eventually marry Mary MacPherran, the second Titania. Creel has never been particularly subtle. He delights in smashing anything that gets in his way, and obviously enjoys destruction. In combat he will seek out the strongest opponent (the more powerful, the better) and seek to use that opponent’s strongest assets against him. He takes great pains to protect his wife. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Heightened stats depending on body composition Powers *'Omnimorph Duplication': the Absorbing Man possesses the ability to bodily duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. This power extends to both animate and inanimate objects and certain forms of energy. The matter of the Absorbing Man's body magically a material and physiological change so that his body actually becomes composed of the matter or energy with which he is making contact. While he is in this altered state, he still possesses his mind despite the fact that his brain is now composed of the same material as the rest of him. Among the more ordinary materials he has been transformed into include steel, stone, wood and glass. More unusual have been his transformations into water, fire, snow, and silk. His most powerful transformations have been into energy-states such as cosmic, nuclear, thermal, or light. The Absorbing Man has learned through practice to only absorb the properties of objects that he wishes to absorb. Originally, he could be tricked into absorbing the properties of objects that would render him relatively vulnerable. There appears to be no time limit to how long he can retain a given property. When he is rendered unconscious or in a coma, he retains the form which he last consciously assumed. There would also not appear to be a minimum amount of time he must retain one form before assuming another. He can even become more than one substance at once. The Absorbing Man can also absorb specific properties relating to the form or mass of an object he touches. For example, he can assume the height of a skyscraper or the spikes of a mace. He can also assimilate mystic properties of objects or beings. He was able to mimic the properties of Thor's Hammer and the strength of Thor himself, and the power of Odinforce itself. The Absorbing Man can alter the molecular structure of his body, his clothes, and his wrecking ball to mimic the properties of any material he touches. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. If the object touched holds some form of energy, such as a battery or a blast furnace, Creel absorbs these properties as well. He also has limited shape-changing abilities when absorbing certain objects, such as forming hammer-like fists when touching a hammer or growing to enormous size when copying items of massive power or strength themselves. Abilities *'Expert Combatant' Weaknesses *'Automatic Absorption': ironically, his own power is also his biggest weakness. Originally, Creel had little to no control of his power and automatically absorbed any kind of matter and energy around him. As a result, there has been in numerous occasions where his adversaries had successfully tricked him into absorb random materials that makes him weaker or non-solid; on at least one occasion, he was defeated when he was tricked into absorbing two unspecified elements that triggered an explosive reaction. He eventually learns how to absorb a specific material without absorbing other materials by simply touch, and is even capable of absorb more than one material at once. However, as noticed by She-Hulk, there are limits by how much he can "ignore" matter around him and will still absorb it if there's too much of it surrounding him. *'Non-Solid Absorption': though he can absorb almost all kinds of matter and energy, Creel has trouble in maintain a stable physical body if the material itself is not on solid state and will likely fuse and dissipate with the material (Ex: If he absorbs helium or other gases, he will float and decompose in atmosphere). *'Magic': though he can, and has, absorbed any kind of supernatural and cosmic energy, Creel is not immune to spells and can be affected by it if the magic user is experienced enough (if anything, his absorption powers only makes the effect worse.). Indeed, Loki even managed to forge a sword that temporarily stripped him from his absorbing powers. *'Absorption Limit': once Creel has 'discarded' an element that he has absorbed, he cannot manifest it again without contact with that material. This was a particular problem during a confrontation with Thor where he absorbed the mystic vortex Thor was using against him and was left trapped in another dimension until he was rescued. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Ball & Chain': when he is holding it at the time of his original transformation, it would magically possess the same properties of transformation as his body, providing he is in contact with it. Trivia *The Absorbing Man is replaced by Bombshell as Greithoth's host. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Masters of Evil members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Supernatural Condition Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Body Control Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Thor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Absorbing Man